Star Trek auctions
Star Trek is a forty-year-plus franchise, the sum of more than seven hundred episodes and twelve films. During the years of production, thousands and thousands of set pieces, props, wardrobe items, and other production materials have been acquired, as well as thousands of dedicated fans who will pay a hefty price to add parts of this historic series to their personal collections. In the past, Paramount chose to keep the production inventory, to be used again in future episodes, but after the cancellation of Enterprise, when there were no more Trek productions planned for the foreseeable future, Paramount decided to liquidate these assets in 2006 (though previous auctions liquidating smaller amounts of assets were held). This precipitated several high-profile auctions of memorabilia, and a frenzy of starving collectors who fought over each item, with their pocketbooks as weapons. Butterfield & Butterfield Auction Galleries :Note: for all applicable listings only ''Star Trek-themed catalog covers are depicted'' has been a San Fransisco based auction house, founded in 1865. The auction house ended its independent existence in 1999 when it was bought by Internet auctioneer . In 1993 the auction house was commissioned to sell off the estate of William Ware Theiss. The William Ware Theiss Estate Auction Held on 12 December 1993, this auction was the largest ever held in regard to garments Theiss had designed for Star Trek: The Original Series, most of which he apparently retained possession of after the series wrapped. Proceeds of the auction were to go, according to his will, to "Project Angel Food", a LA-based non-profit agency that served hundreds of meals on a daily basis to those challenged by HIV-AIDS, cancer and other diseases. Though most of the 144 lots, of which #805 - #918 were Star Trek related, have since then attained legendary status, some of the more remarkable were: * Lot 810: William Shatner's Tunic from several Star Trek episodes Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $18,400 * Lot 834: Leonard Nimoy's Tunic from Estimate: $5,000 - $7,000; Highest bid: $8,625 * Lot 835: Nichelle Nichols' Costume from the Star Trek episode "Mirror, Mirror" Estimate: $2,000 - $4,000; Highest bid: $6,325 * Lot 850: William Shatner's Tunic from Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $10,925 * Lot 852: DeForest Kelley's Tunic from Star Trek episode "Court Martial" Estimate: $2,000 - $4200; Highest bid: $9,200 * Lot 858: Mark Lenard's Ensemble from Estimate: $1,000 $; Highest bid: $6,325 * Lot 883: Mark Lenard's Tunic from Estimate: $1,000 - $2,000; Highest bid: $4,887 * Lot 918: Leslie Parrish's Costume from Estimate: $700 - $900; Highest bid: $9,200 It is remarkable that some of the more titillating designs of Theiss, for which he has become renowned since, did not do well in this auction. For example lot #866, Diana Ewing's garments featured in , sold for a mere $173,00 (originally estimated at $300 - $500), whereas the garments worn by the Dohlman by France Nuyen in as lot #843, merely sold for $1,150, having been originally valued at $800- $1,200 Christie's Christie's is a world-famous auction house, its headquarters based in New York City, with an outstanding reputation. It is currently the world's leading auction house by revenues. Over time, it has held some auctions in which Star Trek items were represented, the 2006 auction, the most remarkable. Christie's East Entertainment Memorabilia Auction Held on and in New York City, it featured a small amount of Star Trek related lots (lots 726-730) sold in the second part of the auction. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2011/06/star-trek-memorabilia-at-christies-east.html Lots 727-730 were notable as it constituted a complete away mission prop set from The Original Series, with lot 726 as an additional item.http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2011/06/star-trek-memorabilia-at-christies-east.html * Lot 726: , autographed cast picture (1699 out of 2500) Estimate: $600 - $800; Highest bid: $1,265 * Lot 727: Hand phaser Estimate: $2,000 - $2,500; Highest bid: $3,680 * Lot 728: Pistol phaser Estimate: $3,500 - $4,500; Highest bid: $5,750 * Lot 729: Communicator Estimate: $4,000 - $6,000; Highest bid: $7,475 * Lot 730: Tricorder Estimate: $5,000 - $7,000; Highest bid: $8,050 Film and Television Held on as Sale 8115 in New York City, this was a specialized Hollywood memorabilia auction, consisting of originally 290 listed lots, including several stemming from science fiction franchises, of which 222 were eventually auctioned off. The vast majority of these were commercial period memorabilia, though a portion also stemmed from production sources. Lots 57-71 were Star Trek related. Some lots were interesting as they contained among others collections of negatives and slides of behind-the-scenes imagery, that was usually discarded during the production of the series, but most of the items consisted of said commercial period memorabilia, though three stood out: *Lot 61: An original twenty-six page typewritten proposal by Gene Roddenberry for the original "Star Trek" television series Estimate: $12,000 - $15,000; Highest bid: $19,550 (including buyer's premium) *Lot 70: An original "tribble" prop from the popular episode Estimate: $1,500 - $2,000; Highest bid: $1,150 (including buyer's premium) *Lot 71: The original model of the "Klingon" "Bird of Prey" sic. warship used in the "Star Trek" television series Estimate: $15,000 - $20,000; Highest bid: $11,500 (including buyer's premium); The D7 class model not only misidentified, it was also misrepresented as a screen-used model, the actual one being in the possession of the . It was rather AMT's second master tooling model. This model came from the possession of Stephen Edward Poe, to whom the model was given by Gene Roddenberry after the production of The Original Series had wrapped. Though slated as such, it has never been used as an on-screen production asset. Fred Phillips collection During the "Film, Pop and Posters" auction of as Sale 9442, Christie's auctioned a selection of items, lots 17-26(a), consigned to its Los Angeles auction house from the estate of Fred Phillips. Items that were sold included the original mold for Spock's Vulcan ears (estimate: $20,000) ( ), as well as a number of other molds and makeup pieces, along with scripts, autographs and other memorabilia. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/data/pages/christies/allitems.html#9442 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection :Main article: 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection From October 3 through 5, 2006, Christie's held a very high-profile auction titled 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection. The auction of 1,000 lots, all of which were Trek studio models, props, wardrobe, or other memorabilia, took in more than seven million dollars. As it does for most of its auctions, Christie's offered a very collectible print catalog, with photographs and descriptions for every item in the sale. Film and Entertainment Memorabilia On May 30, 2007, Christie's held another auction, this one titled Film and Entertainment Memorabilia, Sale 1854, in New York. The sale of 288 lots included a wide variety of items from film and entertainment history, including 26 lots (Lots 262-288) containing items from Star Trek, a few of which were re-listed from October 2006's auction. On the date of the sale, exchange rates were approximately as follows: US$1 = £0.51, SFr 1.23, ¥121.52, €0.75. The buyer's premium was changed between the 40 Years auction in October 2006 and May 2007. It was changed to 20% up to 500 thousand dollars, but none of the items in this sale went above that amount. Some selected items: *Lot 272: Spock's headband from Estimate: $500 - $700; Highest bid: $4,500; Price: $5,400 *Lot 273: Data's boots Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $750; Price: $900 *Lot 279: Six TOS-style men's Starfleet uniforms Estimate: $2,500 - $3,500; Highest bid: $7,000; Price: $8,400 *Lot 282: Klingon space station model Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $5,500; Price: $6,600 (previously featured in the 2006 auction) *Lot 283: Replica of Captain Kirk's chair Estimate: $8,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $18,000; Price: $21,600 Profiles in History Profiles in History is a Hollywood memorabilia seller that often includes several rare or unique Star Trek items in its auctions. Profiles is known for its very thorough research and, like Christie's, offers very professional catalogs of all its auctions. Printed copies can be purchased on-line, or PDF versions can be downloaded for free at their official website. The vast majority of their auctions are held under the title "Hollywood Memorabilia Auction", soon shortened to "Hollywood Auction", plus a follow number, as well as on occasion a sub title. Digressions occur when the auction in question is themed, such as an estate sale. Over the years Profile's Hollywood memorabilia auctions have tended to become quite large, typically held over a two-day period. In recent years, the number of lots offered up rarely drop below the one thousand mark. On 27 October 2010, Syfy channel began airing a tie-in television series, [http://www.syfy.com/hollywoodtreasure/ Hollywood Treasure] which showed "Profiles" employees tracking down, appraising and helping auction off film, television and pop culture memorabilia. In recent years "Profiles" has come under increasing scrutiny by noted collector Alec Peters, whose blog, "The Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Blog" has since its inception rapidly become a focal point for collectors of Sci-Fi, and in particular Star Trek memorabilia. Main issues Peters had with "Profiles" concerned accuracy of description and or rather lack thereof, though "Profiles" in their Conditions of Sale (article 10) explicitly distances themselves from responsibility for accuracy of descriptions, which somewhat belies their reputation. A recent example was the offering of a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser model, supposedly used as production asset, in "Profiles"s Hollywood Auction #40 of 12 June 2010. The item was pulled from the auction just prior to the start of the auction without stating a formal explanation. http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2010/05/profiles-jemhadar-ship-not-from.html http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2010/06/profiles-pulls-jem-hadar-ship.html Peters went on to found his own action house, Propworx, Inc., and has facilitated a major Star Trek auction himself in 2010. Hollywood: A Collector's Ransom II Held on 1 and 2 June 1996, at the Pacific Design Center in Los Angeles, CA, this larger auction consisted of 951 lots of movie and television memorabilia. Of these lots 748-778, auctioned off in the second part of the auction, were Star Trek related. Noteworthy was that a relative large proportion originated from Star Trek: The Original Series. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2011/04/star-trek-memorabilia-at-profiles-in.html Some of the more remarkable lots were: *Lot 748: Star Trek hand laser from the original pilot episode Estimate: $6,500-$7,500; Highest bid: $3,998.40 *Lot 751: Star Trek tricorder Estimate: $6,500-$7,500; Highest bid: $7,280 *Lot 758: Romulan uniform Estimate: $4,000-$5,000; Reserve not met *Lot 760: Star Trek tunic worn by William Shatner in the episode Estimate: $10,000-$15,000: Highest bid: $15,680 Hollywood Auction 10: The Star Trek Auction On , Profiles held an auction at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum, featuring many items from the personal collections of Matt Jefferies, including his complete collection of original design sketches he produced for Star Trek: The Original Series, his brother John, Herb Solow, and Robert Justman. The proceeds from the sale of the Jefferies items went to the charitable organization " ". All the handheld props came with certificates of authenticity from former set decorator John Dwyer. The auction featured in total 337 lots, the vast majority Star Trek related, constituting the very first specialized Star Trek auction, even though lots 307-335 originated from various other science fiction franchises. Of the Star Trek lots, most were The Original Series related with lots 258-306 related to various later Star Trek productions. Noteworthy is, that interest in collecting Star Trek memorabilia had jumped considerably by that time as many items sold well beyond their high estimates. Some results: * : [[Star Trek: The Original Series|"Star Trek"]] prop Tri-corder Estimate: US$12,000-$15,000; Highest bid: US$45,000 * Lot 224: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|"Star Trek"]] Type-1 Phaser Estimate: US$3,000-$5,000; Highest bid: US$15,000 * Lot 225: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|"Star Trek"]] Type-1 Phaser Estimate: US$3,000-$5,000; Highest bid: US$13,000 * Lot 234: Original screen-used " " scale model Estimate: US$30,000-$50,000; Highest bid: US$42,500 * Lot 251: William Shatner "Capt. Kirk" tunic from the 2nd season Estimate: US$12,000-$15,000; Highest bid: US$40,000 * Lot 285: screen-used Phaser Rifle Estimate: US$3,000-$5,000; Highest bid: US$45,000 The catalog also came in a limited edition of 100 numbered copies signed by Matt Jefferies, Bob Justman, and Herb Solow. Noteworthy was, that the auction was also open to Internet bidders through eBay, one of the very first Profiles auctions to do so, for a few days prior to the final auction. The Bob Justman Star Trek Auction On June 27, 2002, Profiles held an auction held at The Marriott Hotel at LAX, Los Angeles, featuring many items from the collection of Bob Justman, http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/09/bob-justman-star-trek-auction-june-27.html the eye catcher being: * : Command Chair and platform from the Estimate: $100,000-$150,000; Highest bid: $265,000 http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2008/06/captain-kirks-chair-from-star-trek.html Hollywood Auction 14: "The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction" An auction featuring in total 341 items from several genre productions such as , , the original television series, of which 225 items were from the Star Trek franchise (many from the personal collections of Rick Sternbach and John Eaves), was held by Profiles on April 26, 2003 as The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2009/09/tos-memorabilia-at-ultimate-sci-fi.html Some of the more notable items were: * : Command Module / Helm of the from the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original Star Trek series]] Estimate: $80,000 - $100,000; Highest bid: $80,000 http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2008/07/helm-navigation-console-from-star-trek.html * : Complete Gorn costume from Estimate: $10,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $11,000 * : Uhura's "Alternate universe" costume from Estimate: $20,000 - $30,000; Highest bid: $20,000 * : special effects four-foot filming model for Star Trek: The Next Generation Estimate: $20,000 - $30,000; Highest bid: $20,000 (Note: this was a misrepresentation; it was not the actual filming model, but rather a display piece for a Far Eastern "Planet Hollywood" restaurant) Hollywood Auction 18 Held on in Beverly Hills, California, this large auction constituted of 538 lots of memorabilia from Hollywood television and motion picture productions, many of them from the science fiction genre. Lots 200-264 were Star Trek related. Noteworthy was that a significant number of those originated from the personal collection of Rick Sternbach and from previous auctions, notably the "The Star Trek Auction" of 2001. Some of the more interesting items were: *Lot 201: Spearhead from She, later used in the Star trek episode Estimate $500 - $700 *Lot 202: Leonard Nimoy "Mr. Spock" tunic from Star Trek Estimate $10,000 - $15,000 *Lot 208: Screen-used Tholian ship model from the Star Trek original series Estimate $12,000 - $15,000 (from the 2001 "The Star Trek Auction") *Lot 211: The Klingon D-7 Battle Cruiser filming miniature from the original Star Trek series Estimate: $60,000 - $80,000; Highest bid: $55,000 ($64,900 including buyer's premium) This was a misrepresentation; it was not the actual screen-used model, which was and is in the possession of the , but rather AMT's second master tooling model. Though slated as such, it has never been used as an on-screen production asset. This is the same model as auctioned off in the aforementioned Christie's Film and Television auction. *Lot 212: Gorn mask, tunic, and gloves from the Star Trek episode "Arena" Estimate: $60,000 - $80,000 (from the 2003 "The Ultimate Sci-Fi Auction") Hollywood Auction 22 Held on 29 July 2005 in Beverly Hills, California, this outing in the Hollywood Auction series consisted of 645 lots, stemming from various productions, including several science fiction franchises such as Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica. Of these items, lots 444-484, 41 in total, were Star Trek related. Though there were a few props present, the majority were garment related, the garments themselves or designs thereof, mostly Robert Fletcher designs for the movies. The cover items, the garments of Amanda Grayson and Sarek, were previously offered up in action, twelve years earlier in the The William Ware Theiss Estate Auction. A selection: * : Mark Lenard and Jane Wyatt Vulcan costumes worn as Sarek and Amanda from the Star Trek episode Estimate: $30,000 - $40,000; Highest bid: $25,000 (in 1993, the combined take was $7,245) * : Starfleet uniform from Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $2,250 * : Kate Mulgrew hero duty uniform worn as Capt. Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager Estimate: $4,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $6,000 * : Jennifer Lien costume worn as Kes in the ''Star Trek: Voyager episode Estimate: $1,300 - $1,500; Highest bid: unknown * : Borg Head and body parts from Estimate: $1,000 - $1,500; Highest bid: $1,000 Hollywood Auction 24 This auction contained many items from the collection of the late Frederick Clarke, publisher of the science fiction magazine Cinefantastique. The auction was held on 31 March, 2006, and Lots 240–472 were Star Trek related. There were, aside from the original Star Trek cover art for the magazine by Roger Stine and David Voight, many notable items in this collection including: * : Original laser pistol from Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $3,250 * : James T. Kirk's hero tunic and sash from Estimate: $30,000 - $40,000; Highest bid: $37,500 * Lot 311: The Klingon D-7 Battle Cruiser filming miniature from the original Star Trek series Estimate: $65,000 - $85,000; Highest bid: $65,000. The same model as was offered up for auction in the Hollywood Auction 18. This time around, the model was acquired by Microsoft's co-founder for his in Seattle, where it currently resides. The deal was closed before auction start, and was therefore not featured in the auction itself. * : A complete Gorn head mask Estimate: $20,000 - $30,000; Highest bid: $27,500. In the 2014 Christmas episode of The Graham Norton Show, famed comedy actor was a guest, and it was there that he outed himself as a huge Original Series Trekkie, disclosing it was he who had bought the Gorn mask, among others. Hollywood Auction 28 Held August 2-3, 2007, this auction included two very notable lots. * : An original TOS Klingon disruptor prop. The prop had been in the personal collection of Matt Jefferies, who designed it as well as many other original series icons. It had been on loan to the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum from June 1993 to March 1994 Estimate: $20,000 - $25,000; Highest bid: $35,500; Price: $40,250 * : A collection of 139 final scripts and guides from the personal collection of Marina Sirtis. Each item is signed by Sirtis. Estimate: $6,000 - $8,000; Highest bid: $8,000 Hollywood Auction 30 This was a very large sale of lots from many varied science fiction series, plus some non-SF items. It was held December 13 and 14, 2007, and included 34 Star Trek-related items, the notable ones including: * : Nichelle Nichols Lt. Uhura duty uniform from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate: $8,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $19,000 * : Geordi La Forge's VISOR from Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $15,000 * : Commander William T. Riker's backlit control panel from Star Trek: The Next Generation Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $8,500 * : Jean-Luc Picard's command chair from the Star Trek films Estimate: $45,000 - $60,000; Highest bid: $45,500 * : Worf's hero metal bat'leth from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Estimate: $3,500 - $4,500; Highest bid: $8,500 Hollywood Auction 40 This auction was held June 10 - 12, 2010 and boasted an impressive 1,533 lots from various movie and television productions covering several genres. Lots 1241–1533, the majority of them smaller hand held props, were Star Trek related and were auctioned off on the last day under a separate heading, "Star Trek: The Auction". Notable items were: * Lot 1241: Original Balok Puppet Head from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $20,000 – $30,000; Highest bid $70,000 * Lot 1247: Original Botany Bay crewman sleep suit from Star Trek: The Original Series episode Estimate $600 – $800; Highest bid $2,000 * Lot 1251: Walter Koenig Pavel Chekov Starfleet tunic and pants from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $8,000 – $10,000; Highest bid $8,000 * Lot 1409: Screen-used Hero Illuminating Starfleet XSL Medical tricorder from Star Trek: Voyager Estimate $3,000 – $5,000: Highest bid $10,000 * Lot 1487: Jem'Hadar Warship Model from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Noteworthy for its removal from auction due to internet scrutiny by Alec Peters on his blog (see above). Hollywood Auction 43 Held on 17 and 18 December 2010, this auction was the second large memorabilia auction held that year, boasting 1,345 lots from again various genres produced for television and movies. Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Horror genres were particularly well represented in this auction as a large number of items from several franchises like the Alien, Stargate, Terminator, and other franchises were auctioned off. Star Trek was this time less well represented as only Lots 992–1037 were related to the franchise. Some items of note were: * Lot 996: Teri Garr's Roberta Lincoln Sixties-pop costume from the Star Trek: The Original Series episode #55, Estimate $20,000 – $25,000; Unsold * Lot 997: Barbara Anderson's Lenore Karidian costume from the Star Trek: The Original Series episode #13, Estimate $20,000 – $25,000; Unsold Other items included were hand-held props and set dressing pieces as well as several lots of production art work for Star Trek: The Motion Picture. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2010/12/profiles-in-history-december-2010.html http://www.icollector.com/Hollywood-Auction-43_a8823_p19?m=all Hollywood Auction 44 Held on 14 and 15 May 2011, this was yet another large memorabilia auction with 1,637 lots covering several movie and television genres of which Lots 1448–1550 were Star Trek related. The majority of them were costumes and hand held props. Notable items were: * Lot 1457: Leonard Nimoy Mr. Spock Kohlinar Vulcan robe from Estimate $30,000 – $40,000; Unsold * Lot 1460: Ricardo Montalban Khan desert protective helmet and shoulder wrap from Estimate $30,000 – $50,000; Highest bid $32,500 * Lot 1483: Shuttlebay Operations gel panel from Star Trek: The Next Generation Estimate $1,000 – $1,500; Highest bid $3,000 * Lot 1516: Original command chair and railing from the bridge of the in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode Estimate $10,000 – $15,000; Unsold * Lot 1535: Star Trek: Voyager main bridge gel panel Estimate $3,000 – $5,000; Highest bid $3,750 * Lot 1542: Original miniature nose section of Zefram Cochrane's warp ship Phoenix from Estimate $1,500 – $2,000; Highest bid $15,000 (the most undervalued lot) * Lot 1549: Full scale Shuttlepod 1 from Star Trek: Enterprise Estimate $40,000 – $60,000; Unsold * Lot 1550: Set of six gold-plated display models from Estimate $6,000 – $8,000; Highest bid $11,000 Noteworthy was that several lots were previously sold in earlier auctions and that a relatively large number of lots went unsold. http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2011/05/profiles-auction-44-results.html Memory Alpha administrator Jörg Hillebrand was credited as Star Trek Researcher on the first page of the catalog. Icons of Hollywood Auction Held on 15 and 16 December 2011 at The Paley Center for Media in Beverly Hills, CA, this auction featured eighteen Star Trek-related items (Lots 1075–1094), including wardrobes, production art, and props that were auctioned off in the second part of the auction. Two lots, 1085 and 1086, purportedly being screen-used admiral tunics worn by William Shatner, were pulled from the auction as provenance and authenticity proved inaccurate, http://startrekauction.blogspot.nl/2011/12/profiles-pulls-both-kirk-maroons-from.html again through scrutiny by Alec Peters. http://startrekauction.blogspot.nl/2011/11/profiles-in-history-admiral-kirk-star.html Noteworthy was that some of The Original Series items demanded and fetched very high prices, whereas other items went unsold. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2011/12/profiles-in-history-dec-15th-16th-icons.html The more notable items were: * Lot 1075: The Birth of Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry-typed letter signed Estimate $3,000 – $5,000; Highest bid $9,000 ($11,070 including buyers premium) * Lot 1076: Gene Roddenberry-typed letter signed Estimate $3,000 – $5,000; Highest bid $17,000 ($20,910 including buyers premium) * Lot 1077: Rare science officer tunic from Star Trek: The Original Series first episode "The Cage" Estimate $2,500 – $3,500; Highest bid $7,500 ($9,225 including buyers premium) * Lot 1077: Walking Tribble from Star Trek: The Original Series (with provenance) Estimate $3,000 – $5,000; Highest bid $14,000 ($17,220 including buyers premium) * Lot 1079: Original Tribble from Star Trek: The Original Series episode, (non moving) Estimate $800 – $1,200; Highest bid $5,500 ($6,765 including buyers premium) * Lot 1082: Star Trek: The Original Series mid-grade type-1 hand phaser Estimate $30,000 – $50,000; Highest bid $65,000 ($79,950 including buyers premium) * Lot 1094: Articulated whale puppet from Estimate $5,000 – $7,000; Highest bid $5,000 ($6,150 including buyers premium) Hollywood Auction 49 Held on 30 and 31 July 2012 in Calabasas Hills, CA, this auction featured 1,045 lots originating from a multitude of Hollywood productions, a substantial number from various science fiction franchises, of which the Alien, and Terminator franchises were particularly well represented (the Drop Ship studio model from Aliens being the showpiece of the auction). Star Trek was, in this outing, only represented on a limited scale with only fifteen lots, 650 and 903-914, present in the auction. Apart from the usual props and studio documentation, some items of note were: * Lot 650: Wax master molds of Spock ears and unused latex ears (vintage) for Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $1,000-$1,500; Highest bid $3,750 ($4,613 including buyers premium) * Lot 907: Four (4) sheets containing (250+) Vintage USS Enterprise NCC-1701 decals for filming miniatures from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $4,000-$6,000; unsold. These were original sheets made by Richard C. Datin, Jr. that ended up in the possession of Craig Thompson in 1972. * Lot 909: William Shatner Capt. Kirk tunic from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $80,000-$100,000; Highest bid $80,000 ($98,400 including buyers premium). This item was discovered and thoroughly scrutinized by Alec Peters on his blog and authenticated. * Lot 914: Original screen-used USS Enterprise bridge panel from Star Trek: The Original Series Estimate $20,000-$30,000; Highest bid $20,000 ($24,600 including buyers premium). This item was previously sold in 2010 in the Propworx's "The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction" as lot 03 for $14,000. It's A Wrap! :Main article: It's A Wrap! sale and auction It's A Wrap! is another Hollywood memorabilia seller. In November 2006 Paramount announced that It's A Wrap! would conduct a major sale of thousands of Trek items, most of them in eBay auctions. This effectively clears Paramount's inventory of all pre-2009 Star Trek-related items. Julien's Auctions Julien's Auctions is an auction house, located in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California, that was established in the early 2000s, and which has vied to become a competitor of Profiles in History, selling Hollywood memorabilia. In 2010 it held a specialized Star Trek auction. Star Trek Julien's specialized Star Trek auction was held at the resort in Las Vegas on . The first part of the auction originated from the personal belongings, not production-related material, of William Shatner, though Lots 1385-1406 were mostly uniforms from the various Star Trek productions. However, the vast majority of the lots were non-production related items (with the exception of the gowns Majel Barrett Roddenberry wore as Lwaxana Troi, Lots 1564-1568), that constituted the second part of the auction, the estate of Majel and Gene Roddenberry. It was however the third part, Lots 1569-1593, that was the more interesting for collectors, as it, for the first time, officially offered up for auction items originating from the 2009 film . Bidders were charged a 25% buyer's premium plus an additional 3% when bidding on-line. Some results of the auction were: http://startrekauction.blogspot.nl/2010/06/juliens-auction-prices-are-down.html *Lot 1388: Display Panel Estimate US$700 - $900; Highest bid: US$1,700. *Lot 1564: Majel Barret Roddenberry Star Trek:The Next Generation Costume ( ) Estimate US$700 - $900; Highest bid: US$1,300 *Lot 1565: Majel Barret Roddenberry Star Trek:Deep Space Nine ( ) Estimate US$700 - $900; Highest bid: US$1,400 *Lot 1566: Majel Barret Roddenberry Star Trek:The Next Generation Costume ( ) Estimate US$700 - $900; Highest bid: US$1,900 *Lot 1567: Majel Barret Roddenberry Star Trek:The Next Generation Costume ( ) Estimate US$800 - $1,200; Highest bid: US$1,100 *Lot 1568: Majel Barret Roddenberry Star Trek:The Next Generation Costume ( ) Estimate US$800 - $1,200; Highest bid: US$1,700 The following are the Star Trek 2009 movie items: *Lot 1577: Crew Member Costume Estimate US$500 - $1,000; Highest bid: US$2,750 *Lot 1578: Kelvin Phaser Estimate US$1,000 - $2,000; Highest bid: US$7,000 *Lot 1579: Hero Kelvin Bridge Chair Estimate US$500 - $700; Highest bid: US$1,500 *Lot 1580: Klingon Rifle Estimate US$1,000 - $2,000; Highest bid: US$1,100 *Lot 1581: Romulan Pistol Estimate US$2,000 - $2,500; Highest bid: US$1,750 *Lot 1582: Romulan Rifle Estimate US$2,000 - $2,500; Highest bid: US$2,250 *Lot 1583: Romulan Crew Member Costume Estimate US$1,000 - $2,000; Highest bid: US$2,000 *Lot 1584: Starfleet Female Cadet Costume Estimate US$500 - $1,000; Highest bid: US$1,700 *Lot 1585: Enterprise Insignia Badges Estimate US$1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: US$1,700 *Lot 1586: Starfleet Male Cadet Costume Estimate US$500 - $1,000; Highest bid: US$2,000 *Lot 1587: Starfleet Council Chair Highest bid: US$500 *Lot 1588: Enterprise Data Tablet Estimate US$2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: US$1,100 *Lot 1589: Medical Tricorder Estimate US$1,500 - $1,750; Highest bid:US $2,250 *Lot 1590: Enterprise Crew Member Costume Estimate US$2,000 - $2,500; Highest bid: US$2,000 *Lot 1591: Enterprise Communicator Estimate US$1,000 - $2,000; Highest bid: US$6,000 *Lot 1592: Spock Torch Estimate US$800 - $1,200; Highest bid: US$750 *Lot 1593: Spock Parka Estimate US$5,000 - $7,500; Highest bid: US$7,000 Hollywood Legends Auction A large Hollywood memorabilia auction, in format akin to those held by "Profiles in History", it featured 369 lots originating from a myriad of Hollywood productions, auctioned off in four sessions over a two day period, 5 and 6 April 2013. Only four lots, 117-120, were Star Trek-related, though the last one, Lot 120, was quite the remarkable one, as it contained the original phaser rifle used in . Considered an iconic piece by the fan community, the rifle was sold at three times the high estimate. Aware of its status and in order to dispel any doubt about its provenance, Julien's had a documentary short commissioned, Julien's Auctions presents: Star Trek, featuring its creator, Reuben Klamer, that was posted on their website in the run-up to the auction. http://startrekauction.blogspot.nl/2013/03/phaser-rifle-video-from-juliens.html *Lot 117: STAR WARS AND STAR TREK IMAGE ARCHIVE, An archive of approximately 241 images from eight films in the Star Wars and Star Trek franchises. Estimate US$300 - $500; Highest bid: US$832 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 118: Star Trek: Voyager LOT, A collection of ephemera from Star Trek: Voyager (UPN, 1995-2001). The lot included a foam core study model of the sickbay from the starship Prometheus from the fourth season episode "Message in a Bottle," which featured the holographic Doctor, played by Robert Picardo, and a Mark II version of the Emergency Medical Hologram, played by Andy Dick. Estimate US$200 - $300; Highest bid: US$512 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 119: STAR TREK ORIGINAL SERIES EPISODE OUTLINES, A set of detailed outlines for five original series episodes of Star Trek (Desilu Productions, Norway Corporation, 1966-1969). Estimate US$1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: US$1,152 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 120: STAR TREK WILLIAM SHATNER PILOT LASER RIFLE, A Phaser Rifle from the William Shatner-starring 2nd pilot for Star Trek (Desilu Productions, Norway Corporation, 1966-1969). Estimate US$50,000-$70,000; Highest bid: US$231,000 (with buyer's premium) Propworx, Inc. Propworx, Inc. is an auction house specializing in the sale of Hollywood science fiction memorabilia, run by Alec Peters, a noted American memorabilia collector of the genre. Peters founded his company in 2008 when he was given the exclusive rights to facilitate the sale of the production assets of the franchise. The two auctions held in 2009 were well received and Propworx was commissioned to facilitate the sales of other genre franchises such as , , and . Apart from these, Propworx, also handled the sale of the larger set pieces of the defunct Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition in the "STAR TREK: THE EXPERIENCE Warehouse Sale" on 10 April 2010. http://blastr.com/2010/04/star-trek-las-vegas-props.php This was a prelude to Propworx' first specialized Star Trek auction. The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction Held in Las Vegas on 8 August 2010, this auction featured 450 lots, given in consignment to Propworx from the personal collections of, amongst others, Doug Drexler, Rick Sternbach, Mike and Denise Okuda, as well as some leftover items from the "Experience" sale. The auction was accompanied by a deluxe hardcover auction catalog embellished with interviews with the consignors and artwork by Drexler. Some items of note were: *Lot 02: Spock's Prosthetic Vulcan Ear Appliances Estimate: $4,000-$6,000; Highest bid: $3,600 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 11: Kirk Space Suit Model Estimate: $8,000-$10,000; Highest bid: $8,000 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 12: Starship Enterprise Study model Estimate: $1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: $3,500 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 22: Observation lounge Model of TOS Enterprise Estimate: $400-$800; Highest bid: $8,400 (with buyer's premium, the most undervalued item of the auction) *Lot 37: Klingon Warrior Costume Estimate: $3,000-$4,000; Highest bid: $7,200 (with buyer's premium) *Lot 73: Shuttlecraft Nenebek Model Estimate: $1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: $4,800 (with buyer's premium) ''STAR TREK'' auction The second specialized Star Trek auction facilitated by Propworx was held on 4 June 2011. The auction followed the same pattern as the previous one, featuring lots given in consignment by many of the same people as before. The format, however, differed in that instead of holding a live auction, Internet auctioneer Live Auctioneers was subcontracted to auction off the lots on line, providing potential buyers the possibility to submit bids from 12 May 2011 until closure on 4 June 2011. The volume offered in this auction was about half of the previous one, 257 lots, not surprisingly perhaps as the consignors were mostly the same. The majority of them were costumes, hand-held props, and smaller production material items. As with the earlier that year held Profile's "Hollywood Auction #44", it was remarkable that a larger portion than usual went unsold and that virtually all items sold within their estimates, indicating that for the time being the largest Star Trek collecting frenzy had passed. Lots of some note were: *Lot 1: Star Trek TOS matte painting Estimate: US$8,000-$12,000; Highest bid: US$12,000 ($14,760 with buyer's premium) *Lot 45: Star Trek Starship Study Model Estimate: US$1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: US$1,400 ($1,722 with buyer's premium) *Lot 52: Phaser Rifle Estimate: US$3,000-$4,000; Highest bid US$4,000 ($4,920 with buyer's premium) *Lot 99: Star Trek: The Next Generation Egg Probe Estimate: US$800-$1,200; Highest bid: US$1,600 ($1,968 with buyer's premium) *Lot 104: Star Trek: The Next Generation Orbital Graphic Translight Estimate: US$300-$400; Highest bid: US$1,400 ($1,722 with buyer's premium, the most undervalued lot) ''STAR TREK'' auction III The third specialized Star Trek auction facilitated by Propworx was held on 24 March 2012. As with the previous edition, it was an Internet-only auction, again facilitated by Live Auctioneers. It was also the smallest one to date, featuring 91 lots, whereby it was noteworthy that the larger items such as the majority of the costumes and "set" pieces were not production-used items, but rather leftovers from "The Experience" exhibition. The ones that were production-used consisted mainly of props and production art. Virtually all lots sold within their estimates. Some items of note were: *Lot 5: Star Trek: TMP Class-B Starfleet Uniform Estimate: $1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: $950 ($1,169 with buyer's premium) *Lot 19: Star Trek: TOS Small Baby Tribble Estimate: $1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: $750 ($923 with buyer's premium) *Lot 36: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine T'Lani Bunker Estimate: $1,000-$2,000; Highest bid: $1,000 ($1,230 with buyer's premium) *Lot 59: Star Trek Velara III Matte Painting Estimate: $1,500-$2,000; Highest bid: $1,800 ($2,214 with buyer's premium) External links * [http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions The Star Trek Auction Listings Archive] - an archive of past Star Trek auction items with results * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/ The Star Trek Prop, Costume and Auction Blog] - Alec Peter's blog about collecting Star Trek props and costumes, which has frequent updates on the current It's a Wrap auctions on eBay; there is also a collecting and auction forum here * [http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2008/05/detailed-photostudy-of-enterprise-8.html Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Authority] - Noted collector Gerald Gurian's blog and archive of past Star Trek auction items with results as well as entries about the history of props, studio models, exhibitions et al.. Auctions